What Will Be Chosen
by Soulblazer87
Summary: A side-story, an expanded future of my 'A Breath And A Moment' fic. This one is under the verse 'What Will You Choose', a two-shot TsukunexHarem fic. I hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: From my 'A Breath And A Moment' comes the future under What Will You Choose tag. After Tsukune left Moka and Gin, he considers taking his own life when Ruby comes across him. She tries to heal his broken heart while Moka chooses to wait. In that moment, Tsukune decides to make another choice, one he should have made a long time ago.**

The world never stops changing. What matters is what one chooses to do.

_Chapter 1:_

_Green And Red_

_Pink And Silver  
Love And Peace_

_Pride And War_

_Two Hearts Beat As One_

_Two Hearts Break Another_

_Wandering The Darkness_

_Solitude, Sorrow_

_Fear, Insecurty_

_Wavering Heart_

_Scarred Heart_

_Trembling Heart_

_Who shall tend_

_To The Incurable Wounds?_

_To The Broken Mirror?_

_To The Wounded Soul?_

Tears stung his eyes.

Tears that burned him as harshly as Holy Water.

Tears and a gaping wound in his heart, a heart torn open with viciousness no being should feel.

The unforgivable sin.

The greatest betrayal.

And _she_, his beloved. His mate. The one for whom he had sacrificed everything.

His lover, though she were two. His beloved, though she were two.

How could she? How could she do this to him? How? Why?

How could she do it?

Did she not love him?

Did she not respect him even?

Did she hurt him?

Had she planned for it?

Had she thought about it? Planned, meticulously, how to best rip his heart? Tear it asunder?

Tsukune walked alone through the city streets, lit by cold, harsh lights. They flashed around him but he didn't care. People bumped on him but he didn't care. People called out to him but he didn't care.

All that he cared for was what she had done to him, how she had betrayed him.

How she had ripped out his heart and torn it apart, how she had driven that stake of pain deeply within his chest.

Damn her.

Thrice be she damned.

Six times six and then six times again be she cursed.

How dare she? Had she felt nothing? Had she faked it all? Had she planned it all along?

How could he have fallen for her? How could he let her trick him like that? How could he not have felt anything was wrong? Was she that good of a liar or was he that pathetic a man?

To see his beloved wife ready to invite someone to their marital bed and yet do nothing but leave, tears in his eyes, ashamed, hurt? If he was another, he would have killed Gin and tossed the woman out of his house. If he were another, he would have torn into them with all the fury his blood roared, loud in his ears.

But he wasn't.

He was Aono Tsukune.

A human, or former human really.

He no longer had any claim on his humanity, long ago given up for her.

Just like everything else. His pride, his innocence, his love. His heart.

A river ahead of him. So pretty, so beautiful

The water refracted the light in a mystical dance that captivated the eye if one were to look.

The moon reflected on the roiling surface of the water, its silvery light offering him the comfort noone else could.

It looked so beautiful. So captivating. So inviting.

His smile was broken, mourning, pained.

Because so was he.

Eyes once full of life, kindness and love now were the opposite, a broken mirror only showing the highest levels of pain, sorrow and, dare he say it even, death.

Not of others, but of his own heart. His soul. His essense. Who he had once, a long time ago been.

He didn't know how long he stood. He didn't care to count.

Could have been an hour.

Could have been ten days.

Could have been a hundred years.

All the same.

Nothing changed. People were insignificant, pointless, small, petty. They didn't matter. But the river did.

It must have been many hours, what remained of his sanity reasoned. Why? Because now there was no soft, silver glow over the flowing river beneath him. Now there was a golden light growing stronger, warmer, if but on his body.

Hopefull.

Ironic. So ironic. He loved the sun once, now he wanted nothing to do with it. He despised it. Hated it.

It and its happiness and hope and joy and... it was so annoying!

Could it not understand his pain?

Did it want to hurt him as well?

Tsukune glared at the sun. It glared back.

But he won out in the end, in some way; he never moved, not an inch. He didn't even breathe. He just didn't care enough to. All that he wanted was the darkness, blessed, cool, calm, ever-covering, ever-comforting darkness to come.

And when it would, he would still look at the moon, just as he had when the silver gem was in the sky before. It would go away, of course. Everything had to.

Except him. He would wait and watch, wait and see, wait and surrender to the cool balm that only the moon could give him.

A man dressed in blues and whites came in front of his face. Annoying, angry, stupid, blind, deaf, annoying, hatefull, annoying, inconsequential man. Annoying man.

Tsukune didn't hear a word, but his snarl, the look on his eyes, narrowed and hostile told the man to back the heck off.

The policeman left, still screaming and shouting and annoying Tsukune. Little man. He was forgotten.

Tsukune didn't care for him anyway, he only cared for the coming darkness when he would see the moon again. When the river would be alight with many, many lights, like the stars he could never touch, like the spirits just out of his reach, just like the love he wanted to feel.

His laugh was insanity. His eyes were sorrow. His essense was pain.

In the whole city, a single man mourned and noone cared.

But there was someone who did. A black-haired, rose-eyed witch, a friend from long ago, though he hadn't seen her in years. He hadn't done anything to see her, so consumed he had been by his 'love'.

But that didn't mean that she wasn't there. Even for once in the past five years, she had taken a vacation and planned to use it to reconnect with her old friend, even if it would never grow to anything more.

But, that didn't mean that she had the courage to do it. Because she didn't. She was scared of seeing him, meeting him again after so long. How would he react, what would he do? And if not him, then Moka? She remembered very well what had happened the last time someone even suggested that Tsukune have a lover. It didn't end well.

So, she did what she always did when agitated and insecure; take a walk. Walk around and listen to the nature around her. Muted as it was in the city, it was still there.

Her senses expanded as far as she could, and it was not something easily looked over; she had trained long and hard and her magic was strong.

In the edges of her supernatural perception, she could feel an immense well of sadness and sorrow and _pain_. Pain like nothing she had felt before.

Nature herself mourned around that well and, as a self-respecting witch, she felt it was her duty to fix whatever it was that hurt the Eternal Mother so.

She followed the signs, through weeping parks, along a mouning river, towards the source of pain.

The more she closed in, the more she could feel like the presense, the source, was familiar. Like she would recognize it anywhere. And another thing; the pain was not caused because of that presence, but rather in an effort to console the immense sadness of that being.

Who was that by mere presence and emotions alone could speak to Nature? Who was it that made Nature herself wish to console and shoulder his burdens? Who, from those that she knew, could it be?

But time waits for none and her steps, light and sure, made short work of the distance.

When she got there, she gasped.

She would recognize that face anywhere.

Then she began crying as well. Exposed to the full force of the sadness and sorrow of a single heart, she could do nothing but cry and mourn with him.

Tsukune didn't care any more. About anything but the river, calm and cool and so inviting, that flowed in front of him.

He could feel it, calling out to him, inviting him to join the plays of the waves, to float away in blessed lethe, to let go of his sadness.

He smiled a broken smile.

He got up from the bench in noone knows how long.

His hands straightened out his tear-stained shirt in a mechanical motion, in a way to look as best as possible to the river awaiting below him.

His steps were slow, staggered. But accurate and brought him ever closer.

Water splashed at his feet, yet he only saw gentle hands reaching out to hold him, as if the river didn't want to wait for him to come and instead chose to come to him.

He raised his leg to take the final step, when two hands, gentle yet strong, wrapped themselves around him.

Who was it? Who had dared stop him? Who stopped him from letting go of the pain?

Why was everyone so cruel, so evil to him? Why did everyone hurt him? Why couldn't they just leave him alone.

He broke down sobbing. Crying on a shoulder he didn't recognize, held by hands he didn't recognize, who belonged to a person he didn't recognize.

Just like he wouldn't have recognized himself.

Tears stained his shirt and he knew that whoever it was, it cried with him, shouldered his pain, if but a little bit.

He only wept harder.

In the city, where lights danced the sky and people lived more closely to their animalistic ancestors than they thought, a pair was reunited in sorrow and sadness.

Tsukune found himself walking, but having no memory of doing so, no understanding of doing so. He wasn't walking exactly, he was led away from the inviting, kind, beautiful river, held in the familiar yet still unrecognizable hand of another. He tried to go back, tried to escape, but the person held tight, held firm. Not that he had much strength to begin with. He felt so empty, in every aspect, like a huge void growing inside of him, separated from the world only by a film of skin. He felt so... fragile... in a sense. No, more like the feeling of being fragile after being broken.

A cup filled with warm something found itself in his hands and he realized he wasn't walking any more. He also realized he was sitting, on a couch, inside a house. Away from the flowing, beautiful water. But the moon was still there, it still shone from the windows and it felt so calming, so nice, so beautiful.

It was then he realized the presence sitting next to him, a similar cup in her hands. Tea, his nose would tell him, a rare blend with a touch of milk and extra sugar. It smelled nice, natural. Unlike other tea blends, must be home-made he surmised, somewhere in the chaos that once was his mind.

"Tsukune..." The voice, female, young, vibrant and yet bearing his sadness.

"Ru...by?" Ah, yes, that was her name. How could he forget? How could he notice?

Then again, he didn't even notice when she got him to her house.

The witch cringed at the sound of his name. Where once his voice made her tingle with excitement, now the sadness was palpable. He was so... broken... so... weak... so... defeated.

She had never seen him like that. She hoped she would never have to either.

She began talking to him, cajoling looks of caring from his eyes, a little bit at a time. She spoke in soft, kind words of nothing in particular. Just spoke, freed her voice from a throat that threatened to close from the withheld sobs. She let her voice flow outwards and into the broken man in front of her.

And little by little, he spoke as well.

He didn't say much. If anything important. But the witch was more observant and wise than any gave her credit for, sans perhaps the Headmaster of Youkai Gakuen. After all, there had to be one reason for him to have her as his personnal aide.

She wasn't a fool. She knew how strained a relationship could get and she knew how arrogant Moka was. She knew how the vampiress, both sides of her, believed herself superior to all, confusing her arrogance to be pride. But she also knew how much of a coward she was, how scared she was to do things that couldn't be solved with strength of blood or arms alone.

And she knew just how hurtful she could be, seeking to defend herself by unloading her own insecurities and fears unto others. Even her own friends, even her own husband.

She knew that very well; when Moka, either side, could not defend herself, instead of adapting, she lashed out defencively, striking at others in an attempt to veil her shortcomings. Oh yes, Ruby was very well aware of how the vampiress thought.

Which is how she understood some things about the situation, even when they were not voiced at all. She knew that Tsukune and Moka were having trouble. She also knew that Tsukune was completely and utterly broken, which meant that Moka did something very bad to him, something that hurt him deeper than any wound ever had before.

She didn't know what it was, but she knew one thing; Tsukune needed one thing right now and that was companionship. Someone to be with him, someone to help him, someone to save him from himself.

That night, Ruby slept right next to the broken man, his head on her lap, wracked in heartfelt pain even in his sleep, tortured by nightmares even Ruby's more-than-respectable alchemical prowess couldn't devise a potion to defeat.

She awoke to the sound of a bathtub getting filled with water. Then a splash and a burst of youkai.

She ran to her room and her heart stopped for but a second before she took action.

Tsukune had filled a tub with pure water and then submerged himself completely in it.

For a vampire, that was suicide.

At that moment, Ruby swore to herself that she would find out what happened, and she _would_ make Moka _pay_.

Anyone who could do that to a person as kind and caring as Tsukune deserved nothing more than the cruelest tortures available to her.

And let it be known that Ruby had an imagination for pain as inspired as the one she had for daydreaming. Humanity's worst torture chambers had _nothing_ on the infuriated woman. Hell itself probably had nothing on her either.

The witch tried to pull out her friend from the tub, cursing Moka with every heaved breath she took. Tsukune didn't even try to help her, he was just dead weight on her hands.

He just didn't care about being saved or living.

Damn her, damn Moka and her stupid arrogance. How could she do this to him? How could she hurt someone like Tsukune?

Once Tsukune was out of the water and dry, helped along the way with a few handy spells from the witch, he just lay there, looking at the wall, a million yard stare in his eyes.

He flinched when a pair of arms wrapped around his shoulders, holding him tightly, as if missing him, as if caring for him. As if. Who would care for him? He was nothing, his own love, his own mate, his own wife didn't love him, so how could another do? A lie.

All a lie.

Tsukune burst from the witch's arms, running away from her, hudding in a corner, sobbing.

But Ruby wasn't one to let go easily nor one to give up at the first sign of trouble. She went on, hugging him, embracing him, helping him as much as she could.

She gave everything and asked for nothing in return.

She got him to speak. "Why? Why? Why did she do this to me? Why? Why me? Why is it always me?"

The question she couldn't answer. "I don't know Tsukune... I don't know... But I am not her and I would never do that to you. Please Tsukune... tell me what happened... tell me so I can be there, with you... so I can help you."

"Shut up! It's a lie! You don't want to help me! You just want to hurt me! You'll say you love me! And then you'll marry me! And then you will say that you don't want our children in the human world! And then you'll call _him_! And you'll fuck him on our bed! You lie!"

Oh.

_Oh._ Oh gods... Oh merciful Luna and kind Sol... Oh Eternal Mother and Everlasting Father.

There were few monsters in the city that didn't feel the spike of raw hate the witch now emanated.

Ironically, the one for whom it was meant for was amongst those to escape it.

Ruby was a kind individual. Even when in the throes of her mistress' control, she cared for others. But, at that moment, Ruby couldn't find in her heart even the slightest remnant, the slightest strand of care for one specific vampiress.

At that moment, every inch of Ruby absolutely loathed the existence of a certain vampiress. At that moment, Inner Moka herself would have rather fled than face the infuriated witch.

But, right now, she didn't have the target of her fury in front of her. She had a broken man in her arms, a sobbing, broken man who thought nothing of his life.

So she held him tighter, against his cries of denial and lies, held him tighter when he struggled to get free and held him even tighter when he gave up.

Sweet nothings, sweet words, calming words, calming voice, caring voice, caring words.

Sounds began to trickle into Tsukune's awareness and he, maybe for the first time in days, understood their meaning, if not the spirit behind them. He understood what each word meant, a sign of his returning sanity.

He became more lucid as the day went on, uncaring of his hunger or thirst, and the witch remained next to him too. Huddled in that small corner of a small apartment in a city, a man was slowly healed.

The next day he didn't try to bathe in water. He still thought the river was very enticing though and he still wanted to see just how deep he could drive a knife in him, see if it would hurt, and if it did, would it hurt more than his broken heart? He wanted to try that out, see if the pain of a knife stabbed in his flesh would overtake the torture in his heart. Because if that would help him not hurt so much, he would gladly do it.

Ruby had never before been so thankful for her mistress' insistence on learning household spells, including some basic charms to blunt the edges of various items. Such as knives for example.

Slowly, yet steadily, Tsukune's heart was healed. The mirror was slowly being put back together, though the glue had not set. And Ruby knew it would forever be marred.

Moka would never know how many curses the once-kind witch had thought up in a matter of days. Truthfully, mind-reading monsters avoided her ever since; the malicious thoughts in her mind about the pink-and-silver vampiress would make even the most battle-hardened veteran loose their dinner, breakfast and lunch at the same time. If Ria had access to that wellspring of imaginative torture, she would have gladly sacrificed her right arm for it.

And so the vampire began to function, partially. From making and eating food to drinking the small quantities of blood Ruby could get him.

And in that small appartment, a man found a reason to live again. It wasn't strong, but it was enough.

In the end, Ruby had to let him go. She knew she had done all she could, but she knew he would also need help from others.

Others like Kurono Kurumu and Shirayuki Mizore and maybe Sendo Yukari.

All his childhood friends except the two traitors. Moka and Gin.

Some would claim that hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. The truth is that hell had no fury like Ruby pissed. And she had gone beyond that.

The rose-eyed witch used any and all links with any and all people she knew. Contacts and friends and allies and even blackmail were all called forth by the witch, all directed towards the downfall of a single person.

Moka never knew why things turned so bad, so quickly. Seemingly overnight, every secret she ever had, every dirt anyone had on her, every skeleton in her closet, was unleashed upon her.

When she tried to call her old friends to help her, she received no answer, and she wondered why.

When she tried to call Tsukune, she couldn't get a line and she was angry and sad.

When even her father refused to side with her against the veritable onslaught of accusations, her frustration could not be put to words.

In the end, because of a single infuriated witch, who mind you had held significantly back in her revenge, at least physically, Moka took nearly a decade to free herself from the trouble that seemed to haunt her.

A decade since she last saw her mate, a mate who's trail had gone cold and vanished.

Because it was after nearly a dozen years since he left that she decided to look for him.

Mostly so she could properly apologize, without wounding her pride of course, and drag him back home. It had gone far enough after all, enough for him to realize his mistake and come back to her.

Unfortunately for her, nothing like that happened. Tsukune had realized his mistake and that had been putting his love into the wrong person.

Because Kurumu never demanded of him. Mizore never persecuted him. Yukari never tried to control him. And Ruby never stopped healing his wounded heart.

Moka had held love in her hands and instead of cherishing it, she squandered it in petty wants and pointless desires.

In one sense she was lucky in her collection of wrong choices; Ruby never got to unleash her repertoire of tortures on her. And with the free time Ruby got in the end, there was enough in the witch's head to make demons cringe.

But, that is a story for another time, as this is time for this story.

Few know what happened when Tsukune went to Las Vegas and the succubus who loved him enough to go against every instinct in her race to save herself for him.

What _did_ become known was that Kurono Kurumu vanished abruptly one day after seeing a man enter the club, and promptly jumping in his arms, screaming a foreign name like a warcry and ignoring her routine.

When Tsukune went to the village of the Yuki-Onna, he came across a man trying to make Mizore bear his children, an arrogant orc that wanted to have her.

Then, the world itself reacted to his fury and magic answered the call of his will as readily as it answered the mourning of his heart.

Mizore would not be seen for days after and when she _was_ seen, she radiated an aura of joy and happiness while the smile on her face left many wondering about what had caused the woman so much joy.

Her mother would never say that she had to destroy the house she had been in due to the smell never leaving.

The Exorcist was not-so-pleasantly surprised when his former student Aono Tsukune visited the dimension. He was even less overjoyed when his greatest teacher, Sendo Yukari, handed in her resignation a few days later, a face-splitting grin on her face.

High on the mountains of the Yuki-onna, a family was born from the shards of a group that had split many years ago.

High on those mountains, a man, a vampire with the heart of a human and the power of a mage, loved four women who loved him back with all their soul.

And while he never forgot his former mate, he never held any significance for her either; their shared chapter had been long over in his story. And he never felt happier in his life than the moment his four treasures accepted him as their husband.

He lived long and happily, keeping a smile on his face even when his beloved wives died, one by one. First Ruby, followed by Kurumu and Mizore, before he was left only with Yukari.

As the young witch lay on her bed, ready for her final rest, a rest that wouldn't be long in coming now, she smiled at him. She had had her wish and he had had his own.

They had been together and lived happily.

She remembered her life, from her childhood to the day before and she could say with honesty, she wouldn't change a thing.

The vampire next to her, still looking as vibrant as almost two centuries ago looked at her with adoring eyes.

He knew it wouldn't be long now, for either of them.

He placed his head on her shoulder and hugged his beloved wife under the sad looks of his children. But his smile held nothing sad, only happiness.

As she breathed her last, so did he and his eyes closed one last time.

As he traversed the eternal black of non-existence, he heard familiar laughs ahead, so familiar despite not having heard them in over twenty years.

His walk became a run, a happy run towards the women he loved still. The women who loved him back.

And in their arms, he was whole again.

**A/N: This is it for the TsukunexHarem future of 'A Breath And A Moment'. Hope you liked it.**

I tried to portray the emotions of an emotionally broken man as well as possible, despite me being unable to sympathize with such a case; had it happened to me, I can assure you neither my former wife nor my friend would have walked out of the house. Then again, each is his own and I have long since accepted my more ferocious side.

**I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it and were as touched as I was when writing it. It may be short, I know, and it may not be 'complete' but, keep in mind, what matters is not the word but the spirit behind it.**

**For a more in-depth look at it, turn to the next chapter please.  
**

* * *

**Today, on this 9/6/2012, I, Soulblazer87, do hereby leave this site, possibly forever.**

**I shall not update this, or any other story.**

**I shall leave them on, however. Should you desire to follow my stories, do so in my new site of residence: www dot yourfanfiction dot com.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2:_

**Four acts and a final one. Paths of five people and their separate experiences. Five lives, intertwined with a sixth as intimately as only those bound by fate and destiny could.**

**Their stories, their experiences, their very essense calls out in a loud call.**

**Whom shall answer? Whom will learn of them? Whom will feel for them?**

**For whom shall learn and whom shall understand?**

Read, if you will, and know of them and, more importantly, who they were.

_Wavering Heart,_

_Weaping Heart,_

_Broken And Reforged,_

_It Mourns No Longer._

_Balm Drips And Heals The Wounds,_

_Wounds That Tore Apart_

_A Love Unrequited._

_When Pride Becomes Arrogance,_

_When Arrogance Becomes Hubris,_

_The Curse Is Set,_

_The Choices Made,_

_The Beast Triumphant_

_And Loneliness Lingers_

_The Past Is Not The Future_

_The Future Is Not In Stone_

_Time Flows_

_The World Shifts_

_What Once Was Never Comes Again_

_What Could Have Been Shifts_

_What Is Right_

_What Is Wrong_

_The Impossible Choice_

_Who Can Claim_

_To Know The Truth?_

_When One Insect's Wings_

_Can Break A Continent,_

_How Can One Person's Choice_

_Affect The World?_

_-First Act-_

Kurono Kurumu sighed tiredly as she got ready to start her routine. Sure, she had a succubus' dream job as well as enough worshippers to earn her mother's respect, but she didn't want any of them.

She wanted one man, and one man only.

_Her_ one and only.

The man who was married to another in the other side of the world.

But, she had done what she could and then some. And now she had to pay the price; forever expelled from Japan, sent away from her beloved Tsukune.

There had yet to be a day that she didn't hope he had been there, not a day that she didn't curse Moka, not a day that she didn't wish things had been different.

But, alas, one's wishes are not always possible.

So she worked by showing off her body in a strip club.

Watched by men in the way she only wanted Tsukune to watch her.

Calls and whistles and all she wanted to do was bring out her claws and turn the place into a bloody abattoir. Damn pigs all of them.

But she held in her rage, put on her clothes and steadied herself for yet another show. She would just have to imagine that Tsukune was watching her and all would be fine.

He would watch her with his warm, brown eyes almost hidden by his mop of wild, chestnut hair.

She could just picture him, entering the club, looking at her in awe and desire...

Kurumu blinked.

Then she blinked again.

Then did a double take.

The figure didn't vanish.

There, at the entrance stood Tsukune.

Her _one and only_, her beloved Tsukune, the man she loved for years.

"TSUKUNE!"

His name on her lips was a warcry and her movements were a charge as she leapt through the air and pounced on the man, smothering him in her chest.

Then, the sense of normalcy, for them anyway, and nostalgic days ended as she smashed her lips on his own and gave him a kiss like nothing he had ever received before.

It was hot and electric and it caused his entire body to inflame in the sheer passion held within the petite body of the blue-haired woman.

No wonder he looked dazed for several moments after, trying to regain his sanity.

But eventually he did and he looked at her before speaking. "Hello Kurumu..."

It was then that the girl noticed that something was wrong. Something was very wrong. She could feel it all over him but now she could see it in his eyes and hear it in his voice as well.

So, the scared succubus grabbed her beloved by the arm and made for the backrooms.

Several patrons tried to object, but they were... dissuaded... by the owner and the girl's mother.

Noone fucked with Caro Shade and got to live. Even the most drunk and retarded of them knew better.

In her room, Kurumu thrust Tsukune on a bed and sat next to him.

"Tsukune..." She didn't know how to begin, what to say, how to start the discussion. Fortunately, he did.

"Hey Kurumu... I... I'm sorry for coming so suddenly but... things... things aren't going well... back... back there..."

_'No, really?'_ She thought sarcastically, but she wisely didn't say it. "It's ok Tsukune. You can stay here as long as you want. Forever if you want. I promise to take care of you."

The hurt look in his eyes was back, but at least she knew it wasn't meant for her.

Her poor, poor Destined One... she loved him so... What could have done something like that to him?

Moka would have protected him after all, she had done all that work to have him to herself so it's only natural to protect her investment, right?

But he didn't say. At least not on the first day. He was content to be in the same room as her and listen to her voice as she animatedly told him of her life, the good parts only though.

In the second day however, Kurumu learned the reason.

Her scream of fury and hate would resonate all over the state. Her youki would cause nightmares for months on end. Her visage would remind others of the succubi of myth; demonic.

Moka would from that point on never sleep peacefully in her life again.

So, Kurumu did whatever a woman in love would do in such a case; she held him tight and convinced him that she loved him truly.

That she didn't lie, she didn't want to hurt him, that she just wanted to be with him.

Free from his binding emotions to Moka, her feelings reached him and he felt the sincerety of her emotions.

The time he did that, they made love. The very next day, Kurumu was gone from the club, a single note left behind telling her aunt and mother to not worry about her. That she was fine and with her beloved Destined One at last.

They never questioned it.

_-Second Act-_

In an isolated village on a snow-covered mountain, Shirayuki Mizore tried to suppress her aura of hate towards the person speaking to her.

The overly-arrogant, hormonal orc just wanted to get a good time and confused her people for a whorehouse.

It took everything she had in terms of self control to not freeze him in a molecular level while still maintaining his consciousness.

She did her best to let the Ayashi down and make it understand that she was _way_ out of its reach and made to turn around, go back to her children. Then a hand touched her shoulder and the one who owned the hand suddenly found himself tossed away by a northern wind.

"Would you leave me alone you overgrown jerk?" She shouted out to the orc, finally having had it.

"Shut up you whore! I will make you mine and you will enjoy it!"

The being made to charge, having already shifted to its true form when another voice, a male, made itself known with arctic fury in his voice. "Get your stuff and leave, _scum_. You will not touch her again you filthy bastard."

"What did you say you asshole?" Screamed the Ayashi before charging

The voice came again, this time suffused with a power barely contained within the words. **"Ancient glaciers, listen to my voice! Your children need you, your people beseech you! Grant me your strength and vanquish the intruder!"**

Spikes of ice, wider than the orc's torso and three times as tall rose up from around the charging being all targeting its heart.

The sculpture of ice was painted red in seconds.

Mizore stood shocked to stillness as she tried to comprehend what had happened.

She looked at the new arrival and just shook in place, unable to understand what had happened.

"T-Tsukune?" She ventured a guess and was quite shocked when the man nodded and smiled gently at her.

"Hello Mizore..."

Then a cry of indignation came from the side. "Hey, what am I, chopped liver?"

Mizore found herself smiling at her old friend despite it all. "Hello boobs-for-brains." Some things never change after all.

The excited Yuki-onna dragged them both by the hand to her home and made sure to hide the children with her mother.

Then she began to talk to her school-time crush and her best friend.

She was quite worried at the sorrowful look in his eyes, not to mention the way Kurumu looked at him. Not as she used to, with unbridled lust in her eyes, but with the look of a person feeling another's pain.

She found out a day later and her wrath shook the mountains as she achieved a state only achieved a thousand generations ago, when the Snow People blood flowed as strongly as the vampires of today; her entire body turning into a construct of hard ice and snow, an elemental representation of the ephemeral forces within her. A true Yuki-onna, a descendant of the glaciers themselves. Throughout the village, every Yuki person could feel their very souls resonate with the power held within that single woman.

Moka would never know why the winter was suddenly so chilling, why every second out of her house felt like a pack of wolves biting at her. Why from then on she would form a frostbite with even a bit of cold near her. Why ice and snow seemed to have it out for her, never supporting her weight and causing her to slip with the slightest touch.

In the end, Mizore got her wish; a night with her beloved Tsukune.

Then the night became morning and the morning became noon when Kurumu, bored at being alone, decided to join them.

The room would forever bear the scents of their actions, but Mizore would never have it another way.

Her mother disagreed, but what did she know, wondered Mizore, she hadn't gotten any in decades.

Not that she'd voice that thought, Shirayuki Tsurara could be very like her namesake; a very dangerous spear when angry.

The entire village would wonder how a vampire could have a wizard's power until they felt how the very glaciers around him seemed to react to his presence. Then they would wonder just who that person was to affect Nature merely on presence and will alone?

Their answer was as forthcoming as easily as Tsukune spoke of his situation with Moka; not at all.

But the Snow People's frustration over Tsukune's powers was quickly forgotten before the radiance Mizore seemed to exude ever since being reunited with him. Whoever could make that girl smile like that was worth their respect.

Tsurara would disagree and claim it took him too long.

She would quickly amend upon seeing her daughter's face.

_-Third Act-_

Sendo Yukari, witch extraordinaire and a genius smiled softly as her students, who were actually her own age, left the classroom. She remembered back when she was at their position and giggled. She had been so innocent back then. Well, maybe not _really _innocent, but at least she could claim to have been.

She gathered her books and set off to go to her room.

The Exorcist had been kind enough to not load her with his paperwork that day. Probably saving it for later.

She hated the man, she loathed him. But, at the same time she respected him. So she didn't try to prank his guts out.

She probably could too. But she chose not to. After all, he was needed for the Academy. If not for that, she would have been sorely tempted.

Not everyone likes their employer, neither are they always satisfied by their job. And Yukari was amongst them.

Making her way to her quarters, and back to her experiments, she sensed a huge mass of youki coming towards her, her senses as sharp as any Vampire; her link to Nature and Reality substituting for their blood-born powers.

She wondered who it could have been, to affect the world with their very presence?

An enemy? No, the Exorcist would have seen to it.

An ally? No, she would have known about it.

Who could it be?

Her curiocity got the better of her and Yukari moved closer to the source of power.

The closer she got, the more she was able to understand it.

The power was... peculiar, unique even. Its origin is without connection to Nature or Magic, but whoever had that power somehow had managed to link it. It was crude in a sense, nowhere near the sophistication some of her spells could reach, but it was effective, if a bit direct in application.

It was also unfocused as if driven by will and not intent.

Most peculiar. Most interesting. The genius inside the witch rubbed her hands eagerly at the enigma. She couldn't get her hands on it and break it down.

Noone said that Sendo Yukari was the sanest person alive; when it comes to magic enigmas, she is one of the scariest people around.

When she did come across the source of power, her breath hitched on her throat.

Three out of five stood before her.

Three out of the five of the original group.

The ever-beautiful Kurono Kurumu and the ever-calm Shirayuki Mizore.

And between them, as if they shielded and protected him, emitting power that rivaled the Exorcist, magic at his fingers flowing unaided by a magical focus... was Aono Tsukune, the man she had loved a long time ago. The man she never got to explain just how much he meant for her. The man she knew that by all rights she would never see again.

So, why was he there? There surrounded by Kurumu and Mizore no less?

More importantly, why was that look in his face? That heartbroken look in his once-happy eyes?

What could have gone wrong?

Had something happened to Moka? Had someone hurt her and the old group gathered to save her?

Her worries for the personality confused vampiress were discarded within the day; under the two girls' pressure, Tsukune told Yukari the truth of the matter.

The entire school swore off angering Yukari-sensei any more. Even the Exorcist felt sweat gather on his brow as he tried to contain the magical fury his subordinate was sending out in wave after wave. He managed to do it too, and in fact without letting her berserk power disintegrate any part of the school.

Moka would not realize why all of a sudden no item could stand her touch. It was as if things broke with the slightest touch, as if her strength had grown a billion-fold but also was impossible to control. Touching things as light as a feather became a subconscious routine for her as she tried to not destroy everything around her.

When all was said and done, Yukari was writing her resignation letter and gathering all her magical supplies, even her beginner books.

After all, she had to train Tsukune and for that she needed her beginner's guides.

No sense in having the first vampire with the ability to use magic waste his talents now is there?

And, while Tsukune's magic was rather vulgar, Yukari knew that it was also powerful. While it was crude, it was effective.

She would just have to find a way to best put it to use.

But that would wait until she could at least walk straight; the witch got more than she bargained for when she pulled Tsukune into her bed, only to be joined by a succubus and a yuki-onna later on.

It was a good thing she had placed those silence wards beforehand. A very good thing indeed.

_-Final Act-_

When the company of four was done with gathering their members, they met Ruby at Mizore's village. The cunning witch had managed to secure amnesty and freedom for all the members, calling in all favours she had available.

It didn't matter to them.

They were together, they were in love and they were happy.

Nothing else was needed.

To their immense surprise, things only got better as time went on.

Kurumu never felt lack of love or affection ever again. Surrounded by her beloved people, she could only vaguely recall a time she was not happy.

Mizore never lost the ability to reproduce and neither did her children; in having awakened the ability to fully transform into the element she called upon, she had revitalized her bloodline and given it life anew.

Yukari never was without material to inspire her genius mind. The mixture of the breeds that came from her new family would make most minds black out with their complexity. She just instead welcomed the challenge.

Ruby, the ever-protective mother of the group never had need to feel anger again. Surrounded by her beloved Tsukune, she was given her heart's desire.

And what of Tsukune you may ask? Well, he too never had need of anything.

The mirror was mended, the glue set and the image repaired.

Though in his heart he always held a special place for his first love, he knew how lucky he was with four stars shining upon him. And, despite always questioning himself on being worthy of those blessings, he was too short on time to really wonder about it. There was no moment after all that he didn't have his loves to take care of or a child to guide.

He was happy.

He was complete.

_-Epilogue-_

Akashiya Moka was miserable.

It had been eons since she last saw him, her mate, her beloved, the man she hurt so deeply.

It had been so... so long.

Long enough for her to forget about all her friends.

Long enough for her family to fall from their lofty positions.

So long. So unbearably long in this endless solitude. In this consuming loneliness.

But... even through the ages... even through the endless years that had passed... she still remembered him, his scent, his touch, his warmth, the taste of his blood, his voice, his eyes, the shape of his face, his arms wrapped around her.

She still remembered him and she still cursed herself for what she had done to him.

For pushing him away, hurting him when nothing else had managed to.

She had hurt him and she didn't even stop to consider his feelings, his emotions, his pain.

It had been so long that her Outer personality had dissolved away with the rosary, a rosary that had turned to dust.

Only her Inner self remained and the ghost that once was her Outer self. Nothing more.

She still wanted him, needed him back, still thought that it had all been a lie, a bad dream she would wake up from. But it was the truth.

She had held his heart in her hands. Given to her with a smile. And she had crushed it. Instead of cherishing it like the priceless gift it had been, she had tossed it to the trash.

She was despiccable.

Akashiya Moka didn't even dare think of the word pride any more.

She only wept and apologized, forever trying to apologize for the harm she had brought to him.

It had been so long.

Long enough for the curses that had once haunted her to go away; the winter no longer snapped at her, her nightmares no longer tortured her as if given form and foreign will, items no longer crumbled in her touch.

But the pain in her heart, the greatest curse of them all, still remained.

She was so pathetic, so despiccable.

She wanted to die. She wanted to just rot off and die.

But if she died, she might have to see him again, her mate. And how could she look at him again, like that? After what he had done? After being strong of heart to refuse immortality?

What had she done instead? Tortured him in the worst way possible.

She hated herself.

She despised herself.

She wanted to die, but couldn't bear to, fearing the chance of seeing him again.

But... she was so tired... so exhausted... so hollow...

She wanted to sleep...

Rest...

Dream of the time that once could have been...

Darkness around her, insurmountable, impenetrable darkness.

In the darkness she walked, in a land more dead than any her weathered eyes had seen before.

In a land so desolate that the worst lands she had seen before seemed like heaven.

Ahead of her, a light.

Ahead of her, motion.

Ahead of her, others.

Her steps took her there without conscious thought.

There, in the light she saw many figures, all dancing and talking and being together as one.

In the light, a paradise.

But she dare not approach; she recognized them.

Snow people with brown eyes. Succubi and Incubi with chestnut hair. Witches and warlocks with spiky messes of brown and black.

Eyes and hair and looks and scents so much like him.

She knew what she was seeing.

That which once was, what once she could have been a part of.

In the center she saw four figures enjoying the company of others.

A violet-haired woman of untold beauty, Kurono Kurumu, and she looked happier than ever.

A blue-haired woman of noble stature, Shirayuki Mizore, and joy was in her every action.

A rose-eyed woman of radiating kindness, Toujou Ruby, and there was her lilting laugh in the air.

A black-haired woman of an illuminating mind, Sendo Yukari, and the genius giggled with the others.

Her... friends... no, that was too much honor for one as pathetic and despiccable as her. They were people she once called friends yet never really realized what that meant.

Another tear fell from her eyes, down the aged face and on the darkness below.

It was no tear of sadness, but of happiness.

For the first time since her betrayal, Akashiya Moka cried a tear of happiness, not for herself but for others.

For the others that had succeeded in their lives.

For the first time in her life, Akashiya Moka put aside her sadness and misery and let the joy of others suffuse her.

She turned to walk away, satisfied in having seen their happiness.

"Where are you going, Moka-san? A book usually has an epilogue you know..."

That voice!

She would know it anywhere, any time!

_His_ voice!

Tsukune.

Her mate.

She turned to look at him, unable to contain at least that desire of herself.

His hand reached at her and his fingers touched not aged skin, but vibrant and young. Her hair no longer was grey and worn, but shined like newly polished silver.

His arms wrapped around her, both sides of her she realized when she felt her other self relax into the embrace, and she knew she had found what she had always looked for.

Akashiya Moka, in making her peace, had found her home. In accepting her actions and their concequences had gained her forgiveness. In truly becoming proud, she had become happy.

Another face joined the gathering in the light and none objected.

**A/N: And this is it for the second chapter, the more in-depth look into the female protagonists' world.**

**I hope you liked this chapter and enjoyed reading it. I also hope you felt the ideals and emotions I tried to pass into it, but then again, such fics are up to the reader and you may come to a different conclusion than me.**

**Please, read and review, and let me know of your opinion, as always they are greatly appreciated.**

**Also, the introduction may be a bit much, but I rather liked it. What about you? Prefer it over my usual intros? Also, the poems are made to be separate, I just didn't know which one to choose. Fun, that part about writing; you can't control your inspiration, merely hope to gain the blessing. I hope I gained enough to be able to write something of worth.**

**Until my next work.  
**

* * *

**Today, on this 9/6/2012, I, Soulblazer87, do hereby leave this site, possibly forever.**

**I shall not update this, or any other story.**

**I shall leave them on, however. Should you desire to follow my stories, do so in my new site of residence: www dot yourfanfiction dot com.**


End file.
